


《末段爱情》第三十三章删减部分

by sxbkdeguapi



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 末段爱情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxbkdeguapi/pseuds/sxbkdeguapi





	《末段爱情》第三十三章删减部分

最初文珂在韩江阙面前，还稍稍有那么一点老司机的自信，总觉得自己好歹算是有性经验的人。  
于是他虽然也害羞，但却自告奋勇地要求主动的姿势，结果骑在韩江阙腰上卖力了半天却累得气喘吁吁，而韩江阙就一直倚靠在床头，一直专注地摸着他的屁股，也不做声。

后来他问：“爽吗？”  
韩江阙迟疑了一下，最终还是诚实地摇头。  
“不爽。”他顿了顿：“你太慢了。”

文珂当然很不服，红着脸道：“我、我已经很快了啊，这个姿势应该真的很舒服的……你不觉得吗？”  
韩江阙剑锋一样的眉毛挑了一下，说：“你把屁股抬起来。”  
于是文珂乖乖地把自己的屁股抬了起来，几分钟后——  
他整个人泪汪汪地趴在韩江阙胸口，一句完整的话都说不出来。  
韩江阙捧着他的脸吻他，笑了一下才说：“这个姿势得要这样的频率动才舒服吧？”


End file.
